


Star Crossed Lovers

by HoddieMaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, written for a zine i didn't get into lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/pseuds/HoddieMaine
Summary: One star fell from the heavens and glittered out of existence. To us, it was a beautiful but brief moment. Perhaps a child made a wish or a couple kissed, but for most of us, it went unnoticed. The night sky is filled with dazzling constellations, what’s one star to mourn?From so far away, how could we know that the star’s presence would be so sorely missed?





	Star Crossed Lovers

One star fell from the heavens and glittered out of existence. To us, it was a beautiful but brief moment. Perhaps a child made a wish or a couple kissed, but for most of us, it went unnoticed. The night sky is filled with dazzling constellations, what’s one star to mourn?

From so far away, how could we know that the star’s presence would be so sorely missed?

...

There was a flash and a bang, and suddenly life began. Everything was new and bursting forth with life. Amidst the chaos, two stars found each other.

In all of existence, they could have been anyone or anything, born too many light years apart and a millennia between. Yet there they were. Coexisting in the same bit of space and time. Their corner of the cosmos, built just for two.

Like everything that ever was or will ever be, they swam through the expanding and not quite endless inky abyss. They watched the little creatures on their rocks, ambling across the universe- living. Maybe loving. And they wondered how such tiny things could be capable of such great love, and if it could ever be written in  _ them _ to experience the same.

Their love didn’t start with an explosion. It was a slow gravitational pull towards each other. Gradual like the dust around them condensing into planets. Until one day, when they looked upon each other, eyes alight with realization and their faces beaming. They couldn’t imagine the night sky without the other, how dark and cold it would be without them brightening their life.

They may have been drifting through existence, but they were happy. Together they experienced everything the universe had to offer them. Love and laughter and the warmth of their desire. Planets formed and brought forth life, only to start all over when nature ran its course in the time they spent together.

But all good things must end they say and one was gone in a final blinding display of its brilliance. The star streaked across the sky and out of existence. 

You may have closed your eyes, missed it in the space of a blink. Where two stars had been before, now one heart broken giant flickered in grief.

There was no warmth in space anymore. Only reminders of the life they had shared together. The far off constellations a mockery. The lonely star took no joy in watching the little creatures on the planet circling it. Meandering through the universe felt so much more like a punishment now that they were alone.

Centuries passed. A sneaking heaviness had stayed with the star for all that time. Heartache had eased into something else. The star wasn’t blind, this was what nearing the end felt like. Soon they would be crushed under their own weight, imploding into a dense nothing. 

A melancholic nostalgia had crept in. The little creatures had begun to try to visit, it seemed they got closer every day. The star found itself cheering them on. Perhaps they would keep the star’s memory alive, just as the star had done for their fallen love. The star began to listen closer to the chatter that the creatures broadcasted out to it. 

There were songs about them! And stories. Each more beautiful than the last. Oh the bittersweet ache it filled them with. They let their eyes close and listened to the soft crooning of the creatures expressing their love for the stars, how beautiful they were, how they relied on them to guide and inspire. They pictured their love’s face. The songs told of shooting stars too.

The chatter became a lullaby. The star shined upon the nearby planets, nurtured the inhabitants and thought of only their fallen star as their life came slowly to an end. 

A dying star adrift in the cosmos.

Would they be remembered? Immortalized in songs? 

Would they be reunited with their prettiest star?

...

The star imploded on a seemingly normal day. Nearby galaxies may have not even paid it any attention, but it hadn’t been alone and it wouldn’t be forgotten. The solar system thrown into darkness mourned. The little creatures with their rockets wept.

Star crossed love, lost. And the heavens didn’t seem to glitter quite as brightly.


End file.
